


Dream the Impossible Dream

by TragedyCatalyst



Series: The Door [9]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyCatalyst/pseuds/TragedyCatalyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an old man dreaming of the impossible. "Rose, where are you? I need you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream the Impossible Dream

"Where are you, Rose? I need you."

The Doctor called out, opening door after door.

"Over here!" He followed her voice into the viewing room. She was splayed out on her back, looking out the large window. The Time Vortex swirled outside.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Just looking. 's beautiful."

He sat down next to her on the floor. Beyond the vortex, the hazy image of stars and planets and worlds hovered. "You know that this is just a projection, right? It would be impossible to-"

"I know. But isn't it lovely to dream of the impossible? That we're here, looking out into the Time Vortex," she smiled up at him and he couldn't help but smile back, "Look! There goes 1894. And there's five billion and three." She giggled.

"I love you." He said suddenly. He did. He loved her more than his Time Lord brain could convey.

Rose smiled softly. "I know." She scooted to rest her head on his knee, and he stroked her hair.

"I love you. I should have told you more often. I-"

"Doctor?" He looked to the door at a puzzled Amy. "Who are you talking to?" His gaze turned downwards and he could have sworn he saw a glimmer of gold dust shimmer around his empty hand.

He smiled slightly, " Just the vortex, Amy. Just an old man dreaming of the impossible."

"O-kay. Rory and I, well, Rory made tea if you want." She eyed him a little longer before slipping away.

The Doctor sighed, falling to his back, gazing at the image in front of him and the memories that refused to stay behind.

"Where are you, Rose? I need you."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on ff.net, but I like ao3 more, so republishing.  
> Regret sucks.


End file.
